1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an interactive interface system. The invention finds particular application for interfacing with audio signal processing apparatus, for example, in the form of an audio mixing console.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally, audio mixing consoles have been based on discrete technology with audio signal processing modules connected together in a desired relationship and then controlled by manually operable switches on the console. It has been a relatively straightforward task, albeit a skilled and time consuming task, to oversee the physical interconnections necessary during setting up and debugging a desired audio processing structure. However, traditional audio mixing consoles have a number of disadvantages including their physical size, the total number manually operable controls (fader, potentiometers, switches, etc.), and the relative inflexibility of the overall arrangement.
Accordingly, it has been proposed to provide an audio mixing console comprising a front panel including a plurality of user operable controls for controlling different audio signal processing functions and a digital signal processor for processing audio signals in response to the settings of the user operable controls. It is hoped that such technology can lead to reductions in the overall size of such consoles while at the same time increasing flexibility. However, a disadvantage of such technology is the removal of direct physical relationship between the actual audio functions and interconnections of the mixing console and the processing of those functions. As a result of this, the setting up and debugging of a desired audio processing structure becomes an virtually impossible task, especially as in practice the operator of the console will wish to try out different combinations and orders of mixing operations before and/or during the processing of real time audio signals for broadcast, recording, or other purposes.